Playing In Mud
by Keirbear.rawr
Summary: Federico. Vieri. Mud. Sexitiems ensues.


Sorry for any mistakes, I am super dyslexic, and even if I read through it several times, I'm not likely to get most of them.

A.C.

Vieri pulled the reigns, slowing his horse, now that he had passed the appointed finish line. Not only had he passed the finish line, but he had won, by a lot. That wasn't even the best part. The best part was, he hadn't even issued the challenge, the stronzo who had lost challenged him. Oh, and this felt good.

Vieri steered his horse toward his opponent, a cocky grin on his face, "I told you this would happen, Vincenzo." Vieri circled Vincenzo Marino, with his horse. Vincenzo glared from atop his own horse. "But do you listen? No. Vincenzo, nobody beats a Pazzi, least of all you."

Vincenzo just made a rude gesture. Vieri scoffed at that and his grin grew, "Really, no need to be a sore loser."

"Fuck you, Vieri!" Yelled Vincenzo, before turning his horse to trot away.

"Fine, be a sore loser, but if you think you are going to get away without paying me , you are dead wrong." Vieri steered his horse to block Vincenzo's way. "Now, give up the 30 florins we agreed upon, and then you may leave."

Vincenzo fished the pouch off his belt, and threw it at Vieri.

Vieri counted, then smiled, "You are free to go, and if you want to lose again, just let me know."

Vieri climbed off his horse and led it to a trough for a drink.

Splat.

Every muscle in Vieri's body tensed in shock. He slowly turned his head to look at his back, and what he saw did not make him happy. A giant lump of mud was covering almost the entirety of his back, and thanks to the rain there was mud everywhere.

'Who the fuck…?' Vieri turned expecting it to be Vincenzo, but it seemed he and his friends seemed to have already left. Instead it was Federico Auditore, grinning to himself, looking away, acting has though he didn't do it. Unfortunately, for Federico, the mud on his hands gave him away.

"What the fuck, Auditore?" Vieri walked quickly over to Federico, fists clenched at his sides.

"What? Oh, salute Vieri, how are you, today?" Federico smiled and kept up with the charade.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me! You have mud on your hands! Of course I know it was you!" Vieri yelled, face turning red from rage.

Federico quickly hid his hands behind his back, "Really Vieri, I would never do the to you, Amore."

Vieri kneeled down , and grabbed some mud, made it into a ball, and started to throw it into the air and catch it. With a smirk on his face he threw it at Federico, and it hit him on the chest, splattering on his face. Federico just smiled his annoyingly smug grin, and grabbed some more mud. Federico then threw it, but missed when Vieri dodged, a scowl on his face.

"What the fuck, Auditore!" Vieri yelled out, "Why are you fighting back?"

"Haha, because you're fighting back!" Federico laughed.

"What? That makes no sense! You started it!" Vieri growled out, childishly.

Federico laughed and threw some more mud at Vieri, hitting him on the side of the head. He smirked and dodged the majority of what was being thrown at him.

Vieri wasn't having it, the bastard was dodging! Vieri ran towards Federico, and tackled him to the ground. Straddling Federico's hips, Vieri grabbed some mud from next to Federico's head, and smushed it into the younger man's face.

Federico just laughed, grabbed the collar of Vieri's shirt and shoved some mud down the front. Vieri squeaked, er… made a manly, not squeak like noise. Then smeared some mud over Federico's chest through the open part of his doublet.

Federico smirked while Vieri smeared the mud on him. He took a quick look around, had then rolled Vieri over, and was now sitting between his legs.

Vieri looked shocked, but it quickly turned to anger, when Federico leaned down and kissed him hard on the mouth.

Though angry, Vieri was to shocked to move. Sure he had kissed Federico before, hell he'd even had sex with the younger man. But that had always happened somewhere private, somewhere they were less likely to be hung. Vieri pushed up against Federico's chest, but Federico refused to budge. So, he bit the other man's lower lip as hard has he could, letting go when he started to taste blood. It did the trick, and Federico pulled away.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing, Stronzo? People could see us! We could be killed!" Vieri yelled, trying to push Federico off.

Federico wiped his bloodied lip off on his sleeve, and said, "Vieri, Amore, there is no one around, there is nothing to worry about," Federico leaned down and gently kissed Vieri.

Vieri was not so easily swayed by acts of affection. So, he punched Federico in the shoulder, before yelling, "Yes, for now, idiota! But anyone could walk by and see us."

Federico smirked, "And they'll see two men wrestling in the mud, and leave us alone."

Vieri just gaped at him. Was he really having sex with a moron? Who was that stupid? Vieri was about to try and push him off again, when Federico rolled his hips forward, grinding against Vieri. Vieri groaned, noticed, quickly shut his mouth, and glared at the cocky bastard. Oh, and if only looks could kill.

"Come on, Vieri, this could be fun." Federico leaned down, and kissed and nibbled at the exposed part of Vieri's neck. "Us, outside, the possibility of getting caught at any moment."

"Yeah, the possibility of a noose being wrapped around my neck." He pushed Federico up, so he could look him in the eye. "And what were you planning to use has lubricant? Mud?" Vieri wrinkled his nose, "I think not!"

Federico smirked at Vieri, and pulled a small vial from a pouch on his belt. He then wiggled it in Vieri's face and said, "I always come prepared."

Vieri grabbed the bottle from Federico, then punched him hard on the shoulder, and said, "Makes no difference I'm not doing it here, now get off."

Federico got off Vieri, held out a hand to help him up. Vieri took it, and was helped to his feet. He went to wipe some of the dirt off of his clothes, but Federico wouldn't let go of his hand. Federico then pulled Vieri close, bent down, and picked Vieri up, throwing him over his shoulder.

"What are you doing, Stronzo!" Vieri yelled, now enraged.

Federico ignored him and just started walking.

Vieri started to struggle. Not getting anywhere with it though, he sneered, and put his hands on Federico's back, using it has leverage to push himself up, to look over his shoulder, so he could see where they were going. What he saw did not make him happy.

Federico was heading for a mud puddle, a ridiculously big mud puddle. Vieri started struggling harder, pounding on Federico's back, "Don't you dare, Stronzo!"

Federico winced, then laughed, "But Vieri, it's calling to me!"

Splash!

"Fucking hell, it's cold!" Vieri yelled out. The puddle was about a foot deep, and freezing cold.

"I'm sorry, Amore, but I couldn't just ignore the calling." Federico tried to give him an apologetic look, but it failed because he couldn't stop himself from laughing.

So, Vieri decided the most adult thing he could do in this situation, would be to splash Federico, so the younger man could feel his pain. And it felt good, at least of Vieri's part.

Federico just smirked, and jumped on top Vieri, pushing him down on his back into the icy water.

"Get off me!"

"No, I think I'm quite comfortable where I am." Federico grinned the cocky way he knew Vieri hated.

Vieri groaned, completely annoyed, " Are we going to have to go through this again?"

Federico chuckled and continued to grin, "Not if you don't want to."

Vieri opened his mouth to retort but was quickly cut off by Federico's mouth covering his. Before he could contemplate punching Federico in the face, there was a hand up his tunic, cupping him through his leggings. Vieri's mind was desperately trying hard to ignore the hand, and make a plan to get out of the younger man's grasp, but the rest of his body was enjoying it.

Vieri let out a small moan, bit his lower lip and though of a plan. He made a look over Federico's shoulder, and let out a gasp of fear, "Stronzo! Get off, someone is coming!"

Federico pushed off quickly, and looked behind him, only to find no one was there.

Vieri was already gone by the time he looked back down. He was running away, halfway to his horse. Federico just watched Vieri jump on his horse. He started to walk after Vieri, as Vieri rode back to Firenze.

A.C.

Vieri shooed his servants away as he stepped into a warm bath. He took a rag and started to wash the mud off of his face and body. After getting most of the mud off of himself, he leaned back and submerged himself completely.

When he came back up he jumped, and was shocked to hear a voice from behind.

"Amore, mind if I join you?" Federico was leaning against the window sill, he just came through.

Vieri blushed and moved to the edge of the tub, closest to Federico, to hide his nakedness. "No, but you can leave."

Federico chuckled, and walked towards Vieri. "But, Amore, I'm covered in mud." He then started removing his clothes.

Vieri glared, but didn't move. "So, it's completely your fault."

Federico kneeled at the side of the tub in just his breeches, and chuckled, "If I remember correctly, you had a lot to do with getting me muddy." He then stood up and shimmied out of his pants. "Plus, I can help you wash your back." He then stepped in the tub, and settled down behind Vieri.

"If you get me in trouble, I'll kill you." Vieri consented.

Federico chuckled and plucked the wash cloth from the side of the tub, and rubbed gentle circles over Vieri's back. Vieri sat stiff, not trusting Federico to not do something perverted. Vieri tensed even more when Federico got to his lower back, but was pleasantly surprised when Federico didn't try anything.

Vieri laid back against Federico, to give the younger man better access to his chest. Vieri started to tense back up as Federico's hands started to move lower, and as he felt the cock against his back start to harden. When Federico started to moved towards his groin, Vieri grabbed his wrist and moved it to his left arm. Federico chuckled but Vieri elbowed him in the ribs, and relaxed further against Federico's torso.

Federico continued washing Vieri, though now he avoided Vieri's crotch. He washed his arms, then moved down to his thighs. He then leaned forward, reaching further down Vieri's legs, and started leaving a trail of kisses up Vieri's neck to his jaw.

He then nibbled at the lobe of Vieri's ear, "Well. I can't reach any further, so I think it's my turn."

Vieri pushed Federico's head away from his neck and huffed, "Wash yourself, Stronzo."

Federico reached down, and grabbed Vieri's cock, "Not what I was talking about." He then circled the head with his thumb.

Vieri let out a small moan, then quickly pushed Federico's hand away. He then pushed away from Federico, flustered, and moved to sit against the other side of the tub. Federico just chased him. He pulled him into his arms, and kissed his lips, then tried not to smirk when Vieri's lips started to move against his.

Federico let his hands run down Vieri's torso. Vieri wrapped his arms around Federico's neck, and pulled him close. At that, Federico smirked, and let a hand move down and grabbed Vieri's cock, slow ministrations forcing a moan from Vieri's throat.

Vieri let his legs spread apart, and Federico happily settled down between them. Federico then moved his hips against Vieri's pushing their cocks together, kisses getting sloppier.. Then Federico brought a hand lower and started to work a finger inside Vieri. Vieri started pushing down on the finger, but when Federico added a second finger, Vieri pushed back, and at that Federico was forced to withdraw his hand.

"What the fuck? What made you think water would be enough?" Vieri huffed at Federico.

Federico gave him an obviously fake sympathetic look, "I'm sorry, Amore mio, We'll just have to change positions then."

Federico grabbed Vieri, and forced him to lean over the side of the tub, ass in the air. Je then grabbed a bottle of bathing oil, pouring it over his fingers. He then inserted one, before immediately adding the second. Vieri let out a small whimper of pain, but quickly cut it off. Vieri glared at the wall in front of him, not at all happy with the current situation. He was about to yell at Federico, but a low moan came out instead, and Federico pushed against his prostate. Vieri then started pushing back against the fingers again, making Federico push against the same pleasurable spot.

Federico quickly withdrew his fingers, then quickly lubed up his cock, and positioned himself. He slid a comforting hand up Vieri's side then in one stroke, sheathed himself fully. Vieri hissed and tensed up considerably.

"Fuck, Stronzo!"

Federico said nothing, then when he felt Vieri relax, he started pounding into him hard. Vieri squeezed his eyes shut, white knuckles gripping the side of the tub, water splashing over the side in waves. Federico gripped Vieri's hips tightly, thrusting forward. Vieri reached between his own legs, grabbing his own cock, thrusting into his hand in time with Federico. Federico reached around and made Vieri grip himself tighter then he thought he could handle.

Close, Vieri clenched down harder on Federico, coaxing the younger man to cum first. Federico came, eyes clenched shut, hand forcing Vieri to squeeze harder on himself, other hand gripping tightly on Vieri's hip, pressing in bruises.

Vieri came quickly after, moaning out Federico's name, spilling his seed in the now dirty water. Vieri rested against the side of the tib, ready for a short nap.

Federico leaned forward and kissed the back of Vieri's neck, before pulling out.

Vieri slumped against the side of the tub, and just watched Federico get out of the tub, and started pulling on his muddy clothes.

"You just got clean, why are you putting those muddy things back on?" Vieri asked lazily, resting against the side of the tub.

Federico just smile, "I have no other clothes with me, and I can't run around Firenze naked, so unless you're offering to lend me some clothes, this will have to do."

"You can never borrow my clothes, your fat ass would rip them all." Vieri said lazily.

"We both know my ass is not fat, they'd just be to short." Federico chuckled at how tired Vieri look. Once he was dressed, he walked over to Vieri, and kissed his forehead, "Promise me you won't fall asleep in there, and drown."

Vieri just quietly mumbled, "That would not be a proper death for a Pazzi, my father would never let me live it down."

Federico just chuckled at how tired Vieri was, he obviously had no clue what he was saying. "Vieri, you'd be dead, your father wouldn't be able to do anything." Federico helped Vieri out of the tub, and helped him into a clean chemise. He then kissed him and Vieri lazily moved his lips against Federico's.

"Ok, Caro mio, you should go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow." He lead Vieri to the bathroom door, "Buonanotte, Vieri." Vieri tried to glare but was to tired.

"Fotitti." Vieri said as he watched Federico climb out the window, he then turned around and made his way to his bedroom.


End file.
